


酒心巧克力🍫🍫

by TDW_vii



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDW_vii/pseuds/TDW_vii
Summary: WARNING:ooc#未成年双性兔兔久#孕期性行为#/射尿，舔穴，强迫，产奶/
Kudos: 13





	酒心巧克力🍫🍫

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> ooc#  
> 未成年双性兔兔久  
> #孕期性行为#  
> /射尿，舔穴，强迫，产奶/

科普：

/兔兔全年都可以排卵，没有生理期，受孕率非常高。/

/兔兔从出生开始就有发情期/

/兔兔可以重复怀孕，也句是说能同时怀两个大小不同的孩子/

/兔兔怀孕后乳腺会变发达/

兔兔绿谷被爆豪胜己搞大了肚子。

他有点生气，也有点开心。开心是因为以前他和小胜做爱的时候小胜老是跟他说要兔兔绿谷给他生孩子，而他现在已经做到了哦。生气是因为小胜上次操他的时候在肚肚里射得太多啦，他还记得那个时候他的肚子被射得鼓鼓的，子宫里装满了小胜的精液，按一按还会从红嫩的小穴里流出一些来，被蹂躏得可怜兮兮的红肿小穴上滴答着不少的阴精，和爆豪的精液混在一起，杂七杂八。当时爆豪胜己饶有趣味地观摩着兔兔绿谷的小穴，还用手按着他的肚子玩了一会儿。这个时候兔兔绿谷已经被操得迷迷糊糊，无意识地用手撑开了肿得高高的阴唇，想把里面乱七八糟的液体抠挖出来。结果白嫩的小指刚抚摸到穴口，又激起了爆豪的性欲。他一挺身，把重新勃起的可怖阴茎插进被操得有点松的小穴口，用力揉捏着绿谷兔兔的毛团子尾巴，大开大合地操干了起来。

说起来，上一次兔兔绿谷和爆豪胜己做爱已经是三个半月前了。这段时间小胜因为的事务所出了点问题所以很忙，也就是说，这只绿发兔兔肚子里的小兔子至少有三个月了。不过绿谷还没告诉爆豪，他想等情人节那天给他个惊喜。

说起来，兔兔绿谷虽然肚子里揣了个崽，发情期缩短减少了不少，但是总归是有需求的，何况他是一只兔兔。想到这里，兔兔绿谷的兔耳朵垂头丧气地耷拉了下来，小胜已经有三个半月没有好好陪他了。更何况明天就是情人节了。爆豪每天深夜晚归，亏他每天都在沙发上乖乖等小胜回来。事实上，爆豪胜己每天下班回家看到的都是已经在沙发上睡得香香的兔兔绿谷，两只耳朵还整整齐齐被主人放在了沙发扶手上。

兔兔绿谷正胡思乱想，抚摸着自己鼓鼓的肚皮，沙发旁边的电话突然就响了起来。小兔子一个激灵，毛手毛脚小跑去接了电话。他默默希望是小胜，果不其然，听筒那边传来爆豪的声音：

“喂，废久，你在听吗？”

“嗯嗯，在听小胜说话。“

“事务所的事情今天处理完了，老子晚上不加班。’’

“小胜…….真的吗？！”很久没有和爆豪好好腻歪过的兔兔觉得很委屈，他的泪腺受不得一点委屈，于是这么一闹，兔兔绿谷的眼睛里一点一点积起了泪花。

“啧，那还有假，老子什么时候骗过你。”

“那，那小胜快快回来，我在家等你。”兔兔边哽咽边说。

“废久，你是不是哭了。” 爆豪一下就听出来了，语气毫无波动，其实心里心疼得不得了。

“才没有！讨厌鬼小胜！” 

兔兔绿谷鼓着腮帮子挂了电话，心里是抑制不住的喜悦。

明天就是情人节了，给小胜买点什么好呢？玩偶？小胜不会喜欢的。手套，围巾，帽子，这些绿谷兔兔都送过啦。他想起了他被小胜捡回来的那一天，小胜的手里拿着一盒巧克力。小胜想都没想就都给他吃了。这样算起来，好像欠小胜一盒巧克力呢。想到这里，兔兔绿谷的耳朵轻快地扬了扬，决定了，那就送巧克力吧。他带上帽子，藏好自己的兔耳朵和小尾巴，溜出了门。

爆豪在进家门前深深吸了口气，已经很久没有和自己的废物兔子亲近过了,实在是有点迫不及待。

当初他捡他回来的时候，是把绿谷当作小动物看待的，还来发现这只半人半兔的小东西既然学会了说话。更令他惊讶的是，这只废物兔子既然有发情期。可能天生就是一个欠操的骚货，粉色的小嫩阴茎下面很放着一个被藏得很好的小穴，爆豪心里虽然这样想着，后来干了个爽。最近绿谷有一阵没有发情了，以前要是想发情期随时都能留一大滩淫水，而现在过了三个月半竟然没有向他要过一次。爆豪很纳闷，他其实是很喜欢他的兔兔发情的。而最近每天晚上他抱绿谷回房间总是觉得他越来越重，还有绿谷越来越鼓的小肚子和身上越来越浓的奶味，爆豪心生疑惑，于是偷偷采了一点绿谷的血去了一家私人医院，本来以为他的废久兔兔生病了，结果这个小废物既然怀孕了。爆豪胜己最近心情一直很好，就是因为这件事。

他打家门，是空荡荡的客厅和房间。连绿谷的影子都没看到。

他妈的，废久能不能让他省心，屁大点的人，说出去了就出去了。爆豪的眉毛都拧到了一起。老子好不容易休假回来陪他，结果就是这个态度。

看来等会得好好惩罚一下。

“小胜！” 身后传来惊喜的大喊。

爆豪看向门口，小兔子蹦跶着回来啦。兔耳朵因为兴奋左右摆动着，小小的身体套着一件过大的外套，一看就知道是爆豪的，手里还拎着一盒巧克力。

“啧，还知道回来，以后没有老子的同意，不许出去。听到了没，废久。”

兔兔绿谷才不管爆豪说了啥，他开心极了，跑着扑向爆豪，一脖子就搂了上去，大大的碧绿瞳孔里满是欣喜和依恋。绿谷把头埋在爆豪坚实的胸口，贪婪地吸取着属于爆豪的味道，还时不时地用脑袋蹭蹭脖颈。兔兔绿谷太矮了，只能够到他的小胜的胸口，连亲一下都很费力呢。想到这里，兔兔绿谷扬起了头，心里起了坏念头，他踮起小脚丫子，快速地凑近爆豪的脸啵唧一口，亲完后还看着爆豪傻笑。

爆豪本来看着胸前的绿发蹭来蹭去，小小的人儿是这么依恋他，其实还挺受用的。结果耳边突然喷来一阵小动物般的鼻息，接着一个软软的果冻一样的物什贴在了他的脸上。

是个正常男人都受不住。

更不用说温香软玉在怀，还那么主动。

爆豪已经被撩拨动了。 “这么主动啊，废久，看来是很久没被操过了。” 眼前的小兔子听到这么粗俗直白的话语，唰地红了脸，从脖子红到了耳朵尖，小小声说：“还不，还不都是因为小胜这么久没有回来，兔兔想小胜了……” 

突然，绿谷像想起来了什么，跟献宝一样把那盒巧克力举起来给爆豪看。“因为明天是情人节，所以就出去给小胜买了礼物。”

爆豪坏笑地看着怀里的绿发兔兔，凑近兔兔耳边说：“巧克力我收下了，还有一份大礼我要尽情享受啊。” 兔兔绿谷的头上简直要冒出蒸汽，耳朵边炙热的呼吸让他有点腿软。

“要不，要不小胜先吃巧克力吧，等吃完我们，我们再…..”

“再什么？说啊，废久。”

绿谷兔兔都要羞死了，整张脸红扑扑的，小鼻子和小嘴巴水水润润，一副想说什么又说不出来的样子。 爆豪恨不得现在就把眼前的废物摁在床上操。转念一想，这个小家伙肚子里还揣了个崽，还是给个面子吧。爆豪接过那盒巧克力，拆开包装一看，既然是一盒酒心巧克力。爆豪拆开一颗把巧克力含在嘴里，绿谷兔兔正满眼期待地看着爆豪。

爆豪心里一动，捏住绿谷的小脸，对准嘴唇就亲了上去。

绿谷的脑袋像停机了半刻，棱角分明的俊脸在眼前猛地放大，唇齿间一阵巧克力的微苦和清香。爆豪的舌头轻而易举地撬开了绿谷的细齿，在兔兔的嘴巴里掠夺着空气，两个舌头相互纠缠，发出淫靡的咂咂声。可怜的兔兔绿谷快喘不上气了，吞不下去的口水顺着嘴角流了出来，还被迫吃下去了一半的酒心巧克力。兔兔的眼睛因为憋气泛起了泪花，眼角和鼻头都红彤彤的，爆豪看着这张脸，又是心疼又是兴奋。等爆豪终于离开绿谷的嘴唇时还拉起了一条细长的银丝，爆豪用舌头一卷，把银丝吃掉了。就是这么简单的动作，兔兔绿谷只觉得色气十足————小兔子被诱导发情了。

”呜…..小胜…...好难受。”

兔兔发起情来没有理智可言。绿谷的兔耳朵微微抖动着，因为发情耳朵开始充血，变得更越来越红。

爆豪胜己眼神一暗，把怀里的发情兔兔打横抱起走进了卧室。他把绿谷好好放在自己的腿上，一只手覆上了绿谷兔兔的耳朵，另一只手则掀起了绿谷的衣裳，摩挲起了绿谷的胸部和腰部。

”哈嗯........那里.....不能摸.....“

绿谷在耳朵被摸到的时候打了个激灵，全身上下像被电流过了一遍，腰肢一阵酥软。绿谷感觉自己脑子里有根线好像嘣一声断了，某个难于启齿的地方越来越难受。爆豪看着绿谷的娃娃脸因为情欲升起一片绯红，双眼迷离，闪着泪花，眼角和嘴角都是粉红的，身上的衣服早就被爆豪脱了个乱七八糟。小巧的锁骨泛着奶白的光，因为怀孕而涨大的奶子也开始充血，乳头被刺激得挺了起来，乳房的大小跟发育没多久的小女孩差不多大，乳尖还有因为发情泛起的红色。爆豪胜己早就硬了，但顾及到绿谷怀孕，他也变得温柔了许多，也没那么急着释放自己。

得让这个废物兔子好好享受一下。他想。

爆豪重新亲上了绿谷，小兔子怎么就这么香呢？到处都是浓浓的奶味，爆豪放过绿谷的嘴唇，在兔兔洁白的脖颈上留下了几枚印记，又一路探寻，最终在兔兔胸口叼起了嫩嫩小小的乳头。那里是奶香味的源头，奶味浓得爆炸。

“小胜.....啊...不要舔那里，好奇怪....“

"废久，怀孕了也不告诉老子，身体还变得这么淫荡，自己说，该怎么惩罚？"

“我，我不知道.....小胜，不要舔.....好难受....“

爆豪吮吸着绿谷兔兔的乳头，两只手也没闲着，右手摸上了绿谷兔兔的毛团子尾巴，有节奏地揉捏了起来。他明显感受到怀里的小人儿开始不安得扭动了起来。左手则轻轻摩挲绿谷的背部，这下绿谷的喘息立即变了样，声调上扬了不少。兔兔只感觉自己腹部的热流聚集得越来越多，最后四肢一阵颤栗，小穴一股一股涌出来了一滩又一滩淫水。乳房也开始不停地产奶，爆豪毫无顾忌地接着甘甜的液体，不时用舌头挑逗一下。没有接住的白奶顺着略鼓的小腹流到了小穴。绿谷兔兔惊慌失措，想要挣扎着逃开，但无论如何也使不上力气。爆豪牢牢地把绿毛兔兔扣在怀里，感受到身下传来的一片湿润，调笑着说道：“这么久没被操，反而越敏感了。是不是背着我自己做过？"

"哈....我，我没有，小胜，不要再这样了.....越流越多......怎么.....呜........小胜..." 兔兔绿谷从来不知道自己怀孕还能喷奶，恐惧得立刻就哭了出来。他本来以为乳房胀痛只是兔兔怀孕的正常现象，结果是能产奶。但是被吸过以后，好像没那么胀得难受了。

爆豪舔掉绿谷脸上挂着的泪珠，把绿谷的衣服剥得一干二净。大手随即覆上了阴茎下面的小穴，那里早就泥泞不堪。爆豪把绿谷小心地放在床上，他把双腿分开开，泛红的软软的大腿根里蜜穴一张一合，看来是迫不及待了呢。蜜穴的主人兔兔因为害羞想把腿合拢，但是立刻就被发现啦。爆豪两只手压着绿谷的大腿内侧，把头埋了进了两条大腿间。

爆豪用舌头不停地挑逗着小小的，因为发情充血肿大的阴蒂，兔兔绿谷哪里受得了这样的刺激，惊慌得喊道：“小胜....绿谷兔兔的里面好像有条泥鳅.....呜呜.....好,好苏胡。”阴蒂上传来的刺激让绿谷说不清话了。接着，爆豪收回一只手，把两根手指塞进了滚烫的嫩穴，嘴上不停地舔弄着阴蒂，另一只手有节奏地进行抽插，激起一阵色情至极的滋滋水声，淫水不停地从嫩红的穴口流出来，绿谷兔兔的腰因为双重刺激扭来扭去，最后拱了起来，身下的小穴喷出一大股阴精。爆豪看着身下的人，白嫩的身躯这里红一片那里粉一片，碧绿的眼里都是春潮，红润的小嘴大口呼吸着，嘴角还挂着来不及吞下去的唾液。头上都是细细密密的汗珠。爆豪的鸡巴现在非常不好受。兔兔绿谷觉得他也得让爆豪舒服一下才行。小手攀上了爆豪的腰带，帮他把裤子解了开来。爆豪脱下内裤，一根硕大的狰狞阴茎跳了出来，散发着滚烫的热气和腥气。兔兔吞了吞口水，自己的小穴怎么看也不像是吞得下这跟鸡巴的样子。

绿谷忽然一阵眩晕，本来因为骇人尺寸的鸡巴而清醒了几分的头脑重新模糊了起来。

好像，好像是醉了呢---不应该吃掉那颗酒心巧克力的。这是绿谷清醒前的最后一个想法。

爆豪的龟头在小穴口磨蹭了一会儿，待蹭了点淫水后才慢慢插进兔兔的小穴。兔兔的小穴水可多了，没费多大劲就顺利地把鸡巴埋了进去。兔兔绿谷的双腿被折叠了起来，他只感觉一根滚烫在慢慢撑开自己的阴道，因为是兔兔，阴道壁就是敏感点，一波又一波快感席卷而来，小肚子又酸又胀。嫩红的穴口被撑得变了形。绿谷兔兔其实还小，阴道也就短短一截，鸡巴插进去后还剩一截，但其实已经插到顶了。爆豪亲上绿谷的嘴唇，亲柔地用吻抚慰着自己的小兔兔，身下同时开始有力地抽插起来。

绿谷兔兔的双腿松松地挂在爆豪的的肩上，这个角度，爆豪能把身下的状况看得一清二楚。阴唇被过大的阴茎撑开，每一次抽插兜带出来一点红肉，淫水还是不停地在流，在色情的活塞运动中被打成白色的泡沫。体液，汗液，阴精混合起来挂在阴蒂和阴唇上，因为运动滴滴答答地晃来晃去。爆豪饶有趣味得玩弄着兔兔绿谷的阴蒂，揉捏拉扯都用上了。一开始兔兔绿谷还觉得肚肚疼，小穴疼，到最后被操舒服了，开始扭着腰和屁股迎合爆豪。爆豪笑骂道：“小荡妇，谁一开始说不要，最后自己扭屁股扭腰求被操的？”绿谷兔兔更羞了，抬起双手捂住了自己的脸。爆豪一把拿开了绿谷的手，说：“别挡住，让老子好好看看你淫荡的脸。” 然后加大了力度，每一下都插到了顶，臀尖和阴囊碰撞发出“啪啪啪”的声音，因为激烈的撞击，臀尖也变得红红的。

“哈啊.....小胜.....轻点....呜....“

”不要了......嗯...哈......肚子里，还有，还有兔子宝宝.....”

绿谷兔兔要受不了了。他已经泄了两次身了，浑身上下没有一点力气，只能完全被动地承受暴风雨般的快感。还有肚子里的兔子宝宝。绿谷下意识地护住了自己的肚子，没想到这个动作刺激了爆豪，抽插不停地阴茎又胀大了一圈。爆豪太大了，能隐隐看到兔兔的小肚子随着抽插的动作一鼓一鼓。这么小的兔兔绿谷，才十五六岁的模样，荤腥没尝过多少次，就被人按着大腿操。阴道壁的刺激随着抽插越来越激烈，兔兔又一次潮吹了。红肿的阴道和穴口有节奏地吮吸着爆豪地鸡巴，在喷出清亮的阴精后又射出了一股尿水，爆豪的小腹和阴毛上都是绿谷乱七八糟的晶莹体液。

“呜.....小胜....” 兔兔因为羞耻心哭了出来，上气不接下气打着奶嗝，泪珠成串地往下掉。以前不是没被操失禁过，但那是操久了之后才会发生的事。这次是因为子宫里的小小兔压迫了其它器官，绿谷兔兔变得一点也不禁操，才过一会儿就高潮失禁了。爆豪站了起来，抱起绿谷，臀贴着鸡巴继续操。绿谷兔兔一丝力气也没有，只有兔耳朵随着爆豪抽插的动作条件反射般作出反应。他整个人挂在爆豪身上，支撑点只有托着他小屁股的手和插在小穴里的鸡巴，失重感和小穴传来的刺激让他一口咬在了爆豪的肩膀上。

兔兔绿谷觉得自己要溺死在情潮里了，发出的呻吟也断断续续的，软软的娇吟夹杂着啜泣声。爆豪胜己心疼起了这只小兔兔，不停地亲着兔兔柔软细腻的脸蛋来安抚受惊的小兔子。这个体位插得更深，泥泞的小穴口因为鸡巴的抽插飞溅出淫液，弄得到处都是。绿谷兔兔只觉得肚肚越来越酸，越来越胀，同时快感也不停地叠加，最终绿谷一挺腰，脑子里炸开一片烟花，小肚子痉挛不止，吞吐着阴茎的阴道和小穴猛烈收缩了起来。绿谷兔兔再也撑不住了，抱住爆豪的脖子就开始哭：“小胜，我不要了，呜呜呜......我真的.....不要了...” 爆豪看着这只可怜兮兮的小兔子，随着收缩的阴道和穴口借势射了出来，射精持续了很久，兔兔的小肚肚一点一点鼓胀了起来，子宫里都是滚烫的精液。兔兔发出一声满足的叹息：“绿谷兔兔吃饱啦——”爆豪把鸡巴拔出来时，小穴发出了啵的一声，被操送的肉红色嫩穴口与流出来的精液形成了鲜明的对比。淫水和精尿搞得大腿和小腹上都是。

爆豪抱着绿谷，看着怀里小人被汗湿成一绺一绺的头发，还未褪去的绯红脸颊和绿盈盈的双眸，低头咬了一口兔兔白软的脸蛋，低声说道:

"Happy Valentine's Day，Deku."


End file.
